The Internet Is for Porn, Inuyasha Style
by anime poison
Summary: this is a parody i wrote about Kagome who is about to give a presentation about the internet and sesshomaru, and other inuyasha characters interupt her presentation while singing about porn! hope you all enjoy!


**This is a parody fanfic i wrote about Kagome who is about to give a presentation about the internet but before she can she is interupted by Sesshomaru and other inuyasha characters who are singing about...porn! I give full credit to the creators of this song, the internet is for porn and to the creators of inuyasha for their characters. Hope you all enjoy!!!  
**

**The Internet is for porn, Inuyasha Style…**

_Kagome was so excited, today was her day to shine as she was prepared to give a speech that no one would ever forget about. She had prepared long enough for this speech and was kind of nervous, so for moral support, Sesshomaru and some of her other friends were there to cheer her on. Kagome walked onto the stage and stared at the audience. Wow this was a big crowd. Everyone had gathered to hear her speech for this day. Kagome took a deep breath and went on with her speech. The topic was, the internet and it's great tactics relating to todays society. She had it all planned and to further more catch the audience's attention she came up with a song. Yes a song it was and shall be. She had it all planned but did not know her plans were about to be in vein...  
_

Kagome: Finally, I get to teach a whole lesson, all by my self!

I'm going to teach something relevant, something modern.

The Internet! The internet is really really great-

_Sesshomaru pops out of know where making Kagome angry at first ,but since the audience before her was watching her every move she just went on with it._

_She smiled weakly. ' What's the worse that can happen.' she thought._

Sesshomaru: For Porn!

_'I was wrong.' Kagome thought._

Kagome: I've got a fast connection so I don't have to wait-

Sesshomaru: For porn

Kagome: Huh? Sesshomaru quit it! Like I was saying, there's always some new site,

Sesshomaru: For porn!

Kagome: I browse all day and night-

Sesshomaru: For porn!

Kagome: It's like I'm surfing at the speed of light-

Sesshomaru: For porn!

Kagome: Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: The internet is for porn

Kagome: Sesshomaru quit that! I mean it now!

Sesshomaru: The internet is for porn

_Kagome had finally had enough as she growled at Sesshomaru._

Kagome: Sesshomaru what are you doing!?

Sesshomaru: Why you think the net was born? porn porn porn

Kagome: Sesshomaru…

_Sesshomaru smirks as he pretends to just realize it now Kagome is starting to get furious._

Sesshomaru: Oh hello Kagome

Kagome: You are ruining my song, you know that right?

Sesshomaru: Oh this Sesshomaru is sorry, this one does not mean to

Kagome: Well if you wouldn't mind please being quiet for a minute so I can finish? No talkie talkie?

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru no talkie

Kagome: Good boy, so where was I? Oh yes, I'm glad we have this new technology

Sesshomaru: For porn

Kagome: Which gives us untold opportunity?

Sesshomaru: For por—oops, sorry

Kagome: Right from you own desktop

Sesshomaru: For ---

Kagome: You can research browse and shop

Until you've had enough and you're ready to stop

Sesshomaru: FOR PORN!!

Kagome: Sesshomaru! I thought I told you?!

Sesshomaru: The internet is for porn!

Kagome: Noooo!

Sesshomaru: The internet if for porn!

Kagome: Sesshomaru quit it!

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru's up all night honking this one's horn to porn, porn, porn!

Kagome: That's gross you're a pervert

Sesshomaru: Ah, sticks and stones Kagome-Chan

Kagome: NO really, you're a pervert normal people don't sit at home and look at porn on the internet

Sesshomaru: Ohhhh? Is this so?

Kagome: What?! Yeah it is!

Sesshomaru: You have no idea, Ready normal people?!

NORMAL PEOPLE: 

Inuyasha: Ready

Miroku: Ready

Kouga: Ready

Naraku: Ready

Sesshomaru: Let this Sesshomaru hear it!

Sesshomaru and Guys: The internet is for porn!

Inuyasha: Sorry Kagome,

Sesshomaru and Guys: The internet is for porn!

Inuyasha: I would want you to blow me…

Sesshomaru and Guys: All these guys unzip their flies

For porn, porn, porn!

Kagome: The internet is not for porn!!

Sesshomaru and Guys: PORN! PORN, P---

Kagome: HOLD ON A SECOND! Now I know for a fact that you, Naraku, love to send and give people viruses?

Naraku: That's correct.

Kagome: And Inuyasha, you research things on Wikipedia?

Inuyasha: Sure!

Kagome: And Miroku, you keep selling your… possessions on E-Bay? Right…?

Miroku: Yes I do!

Kagome: And Kouga, you sent me that sweet online birthday card? Awww how nice!

Kouga: True!

Sesshomaru: Oh, but Kagome-

What you think he does . . . after? Hmm?

Kouga: …yeah

Kagome: EEEWWWWW! GROSS!

Sesshomaru and the Guys: The internet is for porn!

Kagome: Gross!

Sesshomaru and the Guys: The internet is for porn!

Kagome: I hate porn, I hate porn!

Sesshomaru and the Guys: Grab your dick and double click

Kagome: I hate you men!

Sesshomaru: For porn, porn, porn!

(Harmonizing) porn, porn, porn, porn

Kagome: I'm leaving!

Sesshomaru and the Guys: Porn, porn, porn, porn

porn, porn, porn, porn

Kagome: Screw this! I hate the internet! Forget all of its wonderful glory and researchable topics!

Sesshomaru and the Guys: Porn, porn, porn, porn

Sesshomaru: The internet is for

Sesshomaru and Some: The internet is for

Sesshomaru and All: The internet is for PORN!

Sesshomaru: YEAH! Oh and Kagome-Chan

Kagome: Yeah what do you want you got what you wanted, you ruined by presentation.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and whispered the following into her ear. Kagome gasped as her eyes almost bulged out of their eye sockets. With this, she turned around and walked away very slowly.

Miroku: What did you ask Kagome?

Sesshomaru: Nothing much, only If she wanted to make another presentation about the internet this Wednesday, same place and the same time.

Miroku: Did she say yes

Sesshomaru: No

Miroku: Then why are you laughing about it?

Sesshomaru: It's funny because she didn't object to it either…


End file.
